Bathroom Excursion
by justanormalgirl357
Summary: Harry goes to the bathroom, to figure out the egg, only to find someone already there. Set in fourth year.HarryCedric. Oneshot.


Title: Bathroom Excursion

Rating: T

Pairing: Harry/Cedric

Note: Oneshot. Slash has corrupted me. I saw GOF yesterday and throughout it I couldn't help envisioning Harry/Cedric. I mean, was it just me or did they seem like they wanted each other? So, naturally, I just had to write a Harry/Cedric fic to quench my desire. Read and review, please!

* * *

"Well…take a bath, okay?"

Harry's eyes widened. Did he hear that right? Take a bath? Wait, why would Cedric be telling him to take a bath? Did he want them to take a bath together? Harry surprised himself by not gagging at that thought. If fact, it rather appealed to him.

"What?"

"Take a bath, and - er - take the egg with you, and -er - just mull things over in the hot water. It'll help you think…Trust me."

Harry stared. Maybe that's not what he had meant. Still the idea was rather attractive. How could a hot bath help, anyway? Sure, lots of people get epiphanies while in the shower, but a bath wouldn't suddenly make a bunch of wailing make sense.

"Tell you what, use the prefects' bathroom. Fourth door to the left of that statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor. Password's 'pine fresh.' Gotta go…want to say good night-" He grinned, which Harry found fit nicely with his features, and rushed off to Cho.

Harry frowned. Take a bath? Could he trust Cedric? Well, he is a Hufflepuff and they are supposed to be honest. Plus, it's not like Cedric had done him wrong before.

Only when it was absolutely necessary did Harry take up Cedric's advice; although, it had became harder to not stare at the older boy in the Great Hall and the hallways. Ever since Harry had thought about the two of them together, taking a bath, he wasn't able to look at Cedric the same, without blushing and adverting his eyes. Perhaps the girls were right. He was quite the pretty boy. Very pretty.

"Pine fresh," Harry whispered from under his invisibility cloak, hoping that the password hadn't changed after the amount of time that Cedric had told him. Luckily it hadn't and Harry walked in.

The bathroom was splendid looking, with its candle-filled chandelier, white marble everything, and huge bathtub that could have passed for a swimming pool. Shifting the egg to his other hand Harry licked his lips. There was another boy in the bathroom with his back to Harry, with nicely shaped muscles and well tanned skin, gleaming from the light of the candles.

The tan boy brushed his brown hair back from his eyes and Harry recognized him. Too many times had he caught himself staring at Cedric's hair for him not to recognize him when he saw him.

Cedric turned the faucets and more bubbles came spewing out. He reached a hand down to his trousers when Harry let out a strangled mew.

Cedric turned around and stared at Harry. The younger boy's eyes were wide and popped out. His gaze traveled to the egg in his hand.

"You just decided to take my advice?" Cedric asked turning the faucet off so no more pink foamy contents fell out.

"Erm, yeah. I've been busy," Harry found himself trying to convince Cedric that it wasn't that he didn't trust him, he just had other obligations. After all, he didn't want the other boy to get the wrong idea.

Cedric laughed, and Harry's mind started from its delayed animation. Cedric and he were in the bathroom, together, alone, and with Cedric half naked. It was his day dreams coming true.

Harry's face flared up with a blush and Cedric smiled. Red cheeks on the brunette looked cute, and Cedric found himself become aroused. He'd always known he was bisexual but never would have thought he would be attracted to the boy-who-lived. Come to think of it, last time he and Cho had been snogging Harry's face had surfaced in his mind's eye a few times.

"Well…if you want to we can take a bath together," Cedric said.

Harry's eyes widened, if possible, even further. Maybe he was dreaming.

The implications finally hitting him, Cedric blushed almost as deep as Harry was at that moment.

"I mean, I can be at one side and -er- you can have the other end of the tub." Cedric grimaced; he'd have to be more careful, lest Harry find out he was attracted to him

"I-I guess. Yeah," Harry averted his eyes as Cedric turned around and stripped, easing himself into the water. Cedric, in turn, dunked his head underwater for a long time so Harry could hurryingly undress and slid in the other end.

Once Cedric saw, from under the water, Harry's feet slid in, he had trouble not letting his eyes glide up and peer at his assets. When he had ducked under he hadn't thought about being able to see anything. On his way up to the surface his eyes rested there and Cedric's cheeks flared up at the obvious arousal his companion had, only causing himself to lick his lips wantonly.

Cedric's head broke the surface a few moments after Harry was encased in the warm bubbly water. The perfume filled his nose and clogged his brain. Briefly he wondered if Cedric had seen anything while he was submerged.

The intense blush on Cedric's face told him he had. Harry bit his bottom lip and crossed his legs. There was a long silence, in which neither of them looked at each other, instead preferring to stare at anything else.

"Are you going to try to figure out the egg?" Cedric asked after he couldn't take the silence anymore.

Harry jumped and his hands clumsily reached out for the egg. "Oh, yeah." He sat there with the egg in his hands, painfully aware of the taller boy's gaze fixed upon him. He couldn't work under this close scrutiny.

Cedric found himself unable to tear his eyes away from Harry's face. The boy's lips were pink, his cheeks flushed, and hair plastered to his skull. The look said innocence and beauty. Cedric's mind instantly filled with images of himself tainting the so called innocent glow.

Five minutes later, Cedric was losing a battle inside his head. He wanted to swim over and help Harry but knew he shouldn't. The green eyed boy had been nervously fiddling with the egg, not once putting it under the water. Then again, Cedric had only realized that it was supposed to be in water when he dropped it.

Shutting out the voice telling him to leave it be, Cedric glided over to stop in front of Harry.

Harry stared into gray eyes and let the egg be pulled from his grasp. He didn't move once as the boy in front of him placed the egg in the water and opened it, then closed it and handed it back to him.

Their hands brushed on the exchange and Harry choked back a moan. Oh how he wanted to touch his face, run his hands through the taller boy's hair, kiss those parted lips.

Before Harry could act upon any of his desires, not that he would have, Cedric slowly closed the space between them and rested his lips on Harry's. He pulled back before Harry could react. His head spinning with what just happened, Harry leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Cedric's. Cedric's tongue urged Harry's mouth open and he complied. Their tongues met and Harry's head whirled so fast he thought he would faint. Cedric placed his hand on the younger boy's face, and then ran his finders through the messy mop.

Harry moaned loudly and gripped the other boy's waist, their lips moving together, electing waved of pleasure.

A giggle from one of the stalls stopped them in their actions. Cedric leaned back from the heavily breathing Harry and looked to the source of the noise.

Moaning Myrtle was sitting on the toilet, giggling insanely with a giant smile spread across her face.

"Oh, don't stop because of me," and she broke into another set of giggles.

The two boys quickly sprung apart and changed while Myrtle tried controlling her laughter.

"Aww, come on! That was the best display I've seen yet!"

Harry was half tempted to ask her what other displays she'd seen but refrained himself. They quickly rushed out of the bathroom, hair disheveled, clothes soaked from their lack of drying off.

Cedric grabbed Harry's arm before he raced away.

"Erm, well….good luck at the next task." He turned away, then back again and ran his index finger down the side of Harry's face.

Harry leaned in and their lips meet in a sweet embrace. Too soon it ended, and they pulled away.

"You too."


End file.
